


Lowered Inhibitions

by Cat_Sith (Vengeful_Dogs_Of_War)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Dogs_Of_War/pseuds/Cat_Sith
Summary: It's been a long week for the Black Eagles. After spending all night grading, Byleth hears something that sends her directly on a crash course into Edelgard's arms.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Lowered Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> So, another random, shameless, lesbian smut. Not entirely sure this one is as good as my first, but I've wrote this kinda when stumped on my primary fiction, and finally got around to post it. I'll be working on that, I promise, I just am finding it hard to write that traumatized relationship atm. More FE:3H stuff to come after, I had a blast writing in this world.

Byleth leaned back against her desk, idly watching her students file out of the classroom after admittedly one of her weaker seminars. Even from across the room she could see the slumped shoulders and vacant gazes in their eyes as they waved goodbye. It went beyond the sunken stares, even their clothes looked abnormally haggard. Wrinkles and a small stain in Berdenetta’s dress showed how deeply the exhaustion ran. Biting her lower lip, Byleth considered her class and the pitiable state it was in. Despite trying their best to hide it, it was obvious to everyone that The Black Eagles were exhausted. 

They weren’t the only ones. She had spent years as Jeralt’s lieutenant, fighting for scores of petty warlords and was more at home in an armed camp than a school, but for all her experience campaigning for months on end even she was feeling the strain. Byleth frowned at the sword at her side. Ancient beyond words, forged by magic that defied comprehension and infused with the power to level cities, it radiated a quiet menace many found off-putting. The Sword of The Creator itself felt drained, minor knicks and scratches marr-ing its golden steel blade. Tiny cracks wrapped around its crossguard. 

The problem was obvious. If she was at her breaking point, then her class was absolutely ruined. In a testament to their determination to meet her expectations they had run themselves raggard rather than disappoint her. Pride swelled in her chest, warmer than the mid-day sun against her neck. But they needed rest. It was her fault that she let The Black Eagles reach this point. 

“Professor?” The voice was immediately recognizable 

Byleth blinked. She had been too lost in her thoughts to notice Edelgard enter. “Yes? What is it Edelgard?” 

Edelgard was a striking contrast to the rest of her class. She stood straight, completely regal in how she walked. Confident in a quiet, assured manner, Edelgard never moved without purpose. She always was in complete control of the situation around her. Her uniform was spotless, so pristine despite being in morning sparring lessons only a few hours earlier. It wasn’t her uniform that held Byleth’s attention. Her face was beautiful, fair and composed, with a smile that stopped half the students in the academy in their tracks. Byleth had to admit even she felt its effect, if only marginally. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”She seemed to be completely fine. Byleth knew better, it was her eyes that gave Edelgard away. Absolutely stunning on the worst day, her violet eyes seemed faded. The spark of joy and enthusiasm was forced, the fatigue lurking behind it. 

“Of course,” Byleth smiled and pushed off her desk. “What is it?” 

“Professor, I’m sure you’ve noticed that the class has been...tired lately.” 

“Don’t you mean exhausted?” 

Edelgard opened her mouth to protest, to defend her classmates, but caught the look in Byleth’s eye. She inhaled slowly, “Yes. They’re exhausted. I don’t mean to question your teaching methods Professor, but these last few weeks have been a lot. Especially after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion and House Guantier.” 

None of this was surprising. She should have addressed it before Edelgard even had to bring it to her attention. This went beyond being new to teaching, a good officer always ensured the health of her men. Jeralt would be ashamed of her. Still, something Edelgard said brought her up short. 

“I don’t think it’s just your classmates who are exhausted, Edelgard.” She looked away, so Byleth stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Edelgard jolted like she was stung, but looked up. “You’re just as exhausted as they are.”

“It is my duty as the heir to the Adrestian Empire to shoulder burdens like these, so don’t worry about me.” 

“And it’s my duty as your teacher to take care of you. It won’t help anyone if you’re exhausted because you over-work yourself.” 

Edelgard didn’t respond for a moment. Her eyes were distant, lost in thought. She crossed her arms, pensive as whatever internal war was raging between her sense of duty and common sense played out. For a moment Byleth was tempted to reach out, and she fought to suppress the urge. Perhaps some glimpse of the turmoil raging inside Byleth slipped past, as Edelgard’s face turned quizzically, her brows furrowed in an intense form of concertation. 

“Professor? Is everything alright?” Not for the first time her admiration of her protegee’s perception and pernatural skill warped into frustration. 

“Yes, everything’s fine. The Black Eagles just need some time to relax and enjoy themselves. They might have a bit better of a time if they felt like their leader was able to relax with them.” 

Considering her argument, Edelgard stood indecisively. “Okay, fine,” She raised her head and offered Byleth an amused smile, “You win. I’ll make sure to look after my own relaxation for the weekend. Just don’t tell Hubert.” 

Basking in the warmth of Edelgard’s smile, Byleth returned it. That warmth lingered for minutes after Edelgard left, making her daily tasks of finishing homework and planning for the next week’s lectures go by in a flash before her eyes. By the time the last piece left her desk, the afternoon’s light had faded into scattered shards on the sunset, night rapidly encroaching. The halls back to her bed were silent, still as the moonlight on the castle window’s class. It unnerved her still, even after a few months of staying here at Garrg Mach, for her entire life she had been raised in military camps. She often had visited castles as Jeralt’s aide and lieutenant, sitting in on pompous formal dinners that drove her mad. Byleth had been far more at ease in the loud and roaring bonfires of the mercenaries’ encampment, listening to crass jokes and loud laughs all night. The echo of humanity against the sea of her dreams kept away the nightmares. The stress of combat and learning to ruthlessly snuff out life on the badfield was not a recipe conducive to stable dreams and bred inner demons.

A fleeting sound shattered Byleth’s wandering thoughts, a sharp outcry that slid up her spine like a razorblade. Before there was any time for rational thought, her legs were hurling down the hallway in a route she had walked a million times. One of her students was hurt, and above the roar of adrenaline through her veins was the fear Edelgard was in danger. Lurking under the swirl of conflicting emotions, Byleth’s military mind emerged like it had a thousand times before. Just like when she had been surrounded by madness, blood and fire, and the madness of hired conflict, it dragged her into the basics. 

Stripped of all nonessential thought, she drew the sword of the creator and twisted the handle to Edelgard’s room. Pushing in, Byleth came face to face with Edelgard, a strained expression, rocking back and forth on her bed. The pain, the anguish, and desperation in Edelgard’s eyes, her defenses shattered in her most private moments, drove what Byleth did next. She lunged forward, sword left discarded; drawing Edelgard into her arms. Cold fear warred with a sudden warmth pressing against her chest, sliding over her shoulders into a comforting embrace against the tragic circumstance. 

“Oh my god,” Her voice was an alien whisper even to her, her normal reserved tone shattered by the horror of the situation. “Edelgard, are you okay?.” 

Perhaps unsettled by the guilt in her tone, Edelgard’s tone faltered. “P..Professor?” 

“I am so sorry I didn’t realize sooner. That I didn’t stop this sooner. Nobody deserves to go through this, especially you.” Rushing forward unbidden like a river, the words tumbled out. Edelgard didn’t react except to strangle another choked sob. Byleth held her tighter, letting emotions come unbidden to comfort her student. 

“Professor…” The kiss forced Byleth’s eyes open, shocks racing up her body as the warmth of Edelgard’s lips set her heart on fire. Burning and desperate in its energy, the kiss forced an ultimatum. Byleth couldn’t ignore the almost overpowering need in Edelgard, because its twin was building in her. 

Reaching around to pull her pupil closer, Byleth opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Edelgard’s. Moaning and deepening the kiss, Edelgard melded her body into Byleth’s, a single knee sliding up to press gently against the growing wet patch between her legs. Byleth’s world exploded, her body freezing up in panicked need to keep Edelgard’s knee pressed against her panties, the searing desire locking her limbs in place. Edelgard smiled at the moan that slipped from her lips. Her body was a pale revenant to Byleth’s eyes; it danced in the moonlight of the night sky. A beautiful specter that had haunted her across a thousand years and a thousand cycles. 

Following Edelgard’s knee as it lowered, Byleth sank down onto her knees, legs spread against Edelgard’s leg, her breathing ragged and erratic. A thousand thoughts were racing through her mind, and above all was how she shouldn’t be doing this with her student, especially in the situation. But Edelgard’s eyes were gripped by the mania of releasing all her inhibitions, her stability long shattered by the emotional tsunami of the night. 

“Edelgard, we shouldn’t, this can’t be happening.” 

“Professor, I can’t keep it hidden any longer. Tell me you didn’t feel the same? That you don’t want this, want me?” The intensity of Edelgard’s gaze melted Byleth, overpowering in its heat. Breathless and shaking, Byleth broke that gaze. 

“I…” Her body betrayed her again, a pleading moan slipping out as Edelgard removed her leg, wet with her shameless desire. “Edelgard, please…” 

In answer to her prayers, a pair of hands landed on her shoulders and pushed her down onto her back. Regaining her focus, Byleth locked eyes with the hypnotizing violet eyes inches from her own. The sight of Edelgard’s flushed cheeks and panting tongue sent vibrations through her. After an agonizing eternity Edelgard’s body pressed against her own, one hand gently cupping her cheek, soft and silky she felt her body turn to putty. Questing down further, Edelgard’s other hand danced across her stomach, each agonizing part of the dance setting Byleth’s chest heaving. 

“Beg for me Byleth. Tell me how much you want me.” Her lips gently grazed against her own. Consumed with need, Byleth could no longer think straight, Edelgard’s body banishing all concerns. 

“Oh fuck Edelgard, please, please, I need you. I’ll do anything for you, just please…” 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me, take me Edelgard.” 

Edelgard smiled and whispered, “Good girl.” Her hand slipped gently into Byleth’s panties, fingers gently sliding down to play with her clit. Byleth gasped. Warm lips descended and smothered the next, Edelgard deepening the kiss as she slid a finger inside. 

Byleth had never kissed a girl like this. It seared her throat and burned in her chest, stripping her breath away. Overcome, Byleth caressed Edelgard’s tongue with her own, sliding both hands up her back. She dug lines into Edelgard’s back, quivering underneath Edelgard as her hand strummed faster, deft as a dancer against her. Spreading her legs wider, Byleth moaned for more.

“Edelgard...fuck,”

Gently biting down, Edelgard gently kneaded her breast, her other hand rubbing her clit, fingers adjusting for every moan and gasp. Lost and overcome, beyond words she could only whimper for more as Edelgard’s fingers pushed deeper into her folds. Byleth bucked her hips against Edelgard’s hand. Her hands dug into Edelgard’s muscled back, arms shaking with the intensity of the need inside her. 

“Cum for me, cum for me baby girl’ Edelgard’s whisper was a supernova inside her. She was helpless before it, caught in it and swept away as the heat inside her became impossible to bear. Thrashing as Edelgard’s fingers moved faster, mercilessly adding to the heat, Byleth arched her back and bucked her hips against the finger rubbing her clit; mouth locked in a silent scream of bliss. 

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. Her lips kept soundlessly forming Edelgard’s name, a desperate plea for more repeated over and over as she thrashed helplessly. As Edelgard gently curled her fingers inside Byleth, suns exploded. Her entire body was ablaze, time lost all meaning. Every second was an eternity, each eternity a second held powerless in Edelgard’s grasp.

Writhing helplessly, Byleth whimpered, unable to see the satisfied smile of having complete power over her professor on Edelgard’s face. She could hear it in her self satisfied whisper, “That’s it, cum for me Professor.” 

Byleth wasn’t allowed to rest, Edelgard’s hands skillfully playing with her breast and pussy, driving her further into a lusty haze of euphoria. Thoughts were impossible, all Byleth could do was whimper for more as the pleasure overloaded her brain. Byleth lost all connection to her body, screaming incoherently for Edelgard as she lost all sense of reality. 

The world spun, gently coming into focus as something warm and wet pressed against her chin, and it took several seconds for her to realize what it was. Edelgard sighed in satisfaction and lowered herself down onto Byleth’s mouth. Without thinking, her tongue slid inside Edelgard, savoring her juices as they slid down her throat. Her thirst was beyond belief. It burned inside her with only one way to sate it. 

Edelgard moaned in bliss as Byleth devoured her, her face buried against her folds. Byleth groaned into Edelgard as her tongue slid inside her, body quivering as Edelgard gently planted a kiss on her bud. Leaning back, Edelgard slid back and pressed herself against Byleth’s nose. 

“Oh fuck…” Edelgard mewled, and suddenly Byleth’s world was dark. Byleth licked, lost in the bliss as she savored Edelgard. She explored deeper, alternating between running her tongue across Edelgard’s slick heat and pressing in, sliding her tongue as deep as she could into her student. Edelgard was grinding herself against Byleth’s nose, one hand gently pressing down on Byleth’s chest, both to hold herself steady and to keep Byleth in place.

“Keep licking, by the Goddess Professor,” Edelgard panted, pressing down harder. 

She was lost in Edelgard’s heat, her taste, her scent all overpowering as Byleth thrust her tongue deeper inside Edelgard’s folds. Listening to her pupil’s blissful moans, Byleth kept obsessively devouring Edelgard. Every single moan and baited breath sent shockwaves through her core, her own heat desperate with need hearing Edelgard gasp her name. 

A firm grip halted her hand’s path down to her shivering sex. Edelgard lifted off her a fraction, allowing Byleth her first full breath in what felt like an eternity. The scent of Edelgard’s arousal was all she could smell, thick and heady it sent her into her own blissful haze. Past Edelgard’s thighs and dripping sex, Lilac eyes found her. 

“You only cum when I say you can,” Edelgard said, her tone gentle but firm. Did she sound like this when teaching her class? “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes...Mistress” Byleth whispered. The last part caused Edelgard to blink in surprise before smiling and sinking back down onto her.

“Good girl.” 

Once more her entire world began and end with Edelgard. Her scent, her taste, the warmth as she sank down against Byleth, her petals swollen with need, spreading to engulf her nose and mouth until Byleth could only catch a glimpse of Lilac eyes as she continued to lick. 

Edelgard bit her lip, running both hands through Byleth’s hair and held on like her life depended on it, chest heaving. Her grinding took on a frantic pace. 

For the first time since she had met her, Byleth forgot Sothis. She wasn’t one prone to humor spirituality or religion, but she gave herself over completely to Edelgard. She worshipped like the most devoted of priests, every whimper and mewl of bliss gospel, Edelgard’s body a temple. As she started to quiver, hands trembling in Byleth’s hair, she knew Edelgard was close. Byleth moved her tongue up to Edelgard’s bud, and this time rather than only teasing or licking, she kissed and gently sucked. 

  
  


Edelgard’s shriek of bliss could probably have been heard in the Archbishop’s quarters. Her legs clamped against Byleth’s face, her entire body shuddered as she peaked. Byleth wasn’t prepared for the flood that came, into her mouth and onto her face. She swallowed and lapped eagerly, savoring the taste of Edelgard’s nectar. Loathe to waste a single drop, her tongue worked slowly and methodically, easing Edelgard down from her earth shattering bliss. 

Eventually Edelgard shifted off of her, collapsing next to her. “Byleth...that was, I never thought that we’d…” 

Byleth turned onto her side, drawing Edelgard into a tight embrace. She’d never had a heartbeat, but Edelgard’s was hammering in her chest. “I love you Edelgard.” 

For a moment Edelgard froze like a deer corner by a hunting party, before exhaling slowly and resting her head against Byleth’s chest. “You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed of those words. I love you too, Byleth.” 

Byleth smiled. She didn’t know how many thousands of times she’d re-lived this moment just to hear that sentence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or advice on how to improve my smut would be appreciated! Thanks for reading, cheers!


End file.
